Existing braces are limited in that there is no one-size fits all. Users with different height and torso widths need different sizes. There needs to be a brace that can be used for different users and yet still provide a tight, comfort, and proper fit to the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,843 to Chase et al. teaches a support belt in which the user can pull the belt straps to secure the shoulders. However, only the front portion of Chase's shoulder straps can be shortened, which tends to pull the shoulders forward instead of back. This hurts the wearer's posture, and could be extremely detrimental where the user has a medical issue with his posture, for instance where the wearer has a thoracic kyphosis.
WO 2009/052031 to Sandifer et al (the '031 brace) teaches a brace where a user can pull “fastening pads” around the waist to tighten the abdominal and at the same time tighten the user's shoulder straps. However, the '031 brace is not adjustable for different users, and specifically teaches that in order for the brace to fit a different user than the user for which it is designed, a physician would have to cut the straps. The '031 brace also teaches a pair of shoulder straps attached to a spinal frame member via rivets around the midsection of the post, which is rigid along the spinal frame member.
WO 2009/017499 to Sandifer et al (the '499 brace) teaches a brace with a spinal frame member that can be adjusted along with the shoulder strap. However, the '499 brace requires the spinal frame to be adjusted via screws in pre-drilled holes and is not movable once the screws are in place. If the spinal frame needs to be adjusted, the brace must first be removed from the user and then the screws need to be adjusted. If the spinal frame needs to be adjusted to a position in between the pre-drilled holes, a new hole would need to be drilled or a new spinal frame created.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,250 to Hall also teaches a harness with an adjustable spinal frame, however, like Sandifer, Hall's spinal frame must be adjusted by another person, or when the wearer is not wearing Hall's harness.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved adjustable braces that help correct a wearer's posture.